Their Wedding
by EsTelLaStaRKrOgeRs
Summary: Steve faisait les cent pas dans toute la pièce, visiblement stressé, sous les regards quelque peu amusés de Bucky et de Natasha...


**Ceci est ma première fanfiction et je l'ai écrit sur le merveilleux couple que Stony! Je vous laisse avec l'histoire (qui est en OS enfaite,merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait la remarque), en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!!**

 **Bien évidemment l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas (dommage) et je vous laisse avec la suite!**

Steve faisait les cent pas dans toute la pièce, visiblement stressé, sous les regards quelque peu amusés de Bucky et de Natasha.

 _\- Steve, calme-toi!_ Lui, ordonna d'une voix forte la rousse. Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement. _Tout va bien se passer alors relax!_

 _\- Et s'il changeait d'avis et qu'il disait non? Ou pire, s'il ne venait même pas!?_ S'affola Captain America avant de recommencer à marcher le long de la pièce.

Bucky et Natasha soupirèrent à l'unisson et cette dernière s'approcha du blond pour lui foutre une bonne grosse claque. Histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

 _\- Je sais que tu es stressé Steve mais jamais Tony ne ferait ça!_ Il avait l'air honteux à présent, avec sa tête baissé et ses yeux fixant le parquet. Bucky ne put empêcher un gloussement de sortir de sa bouche.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'avança vers son plus vieil ami pour lui remettre correctement son nœud papillon.

 _\- Tu aimes Tony et Tony t'aime, tout est parfait! T'as aucune raison d'être nerveux!_

 _\- On verra comment tu seras toi, à ton mariage avec Sam.._ Gromelle d'un ton bourru Steve et James roule des yeux, les joues rouges.

 _\- Il est l'heure._ Constata Natasha après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Black Widow était sublime dans cette robe noire qui mettait parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Ses cheveux roux détachés étaient bien plus bouclés qu'habituellement, c'était magnifique, Wanda avait fait du bon boulot. Natasha était très peu maquillée, seulement du mascara pour ses cils et du rouge à lèvre rouge pétant comme elle les aimait.

Steve et Bucky, eux, étaient habillés dans des costards plutôt classique, quasiment similaire, seul la cravate les différenciait. Bucky en portait une grise alors que Steve avait un nœud papillon noir.

Steve déglutit difficilement et attrapa le bras de Natasha. C'était elle qui l'accompagnait à l'autel. _«Ça y est »,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient tout les deux sur le chemin menant aux portes de l'église. Où, à l'intérieur, l'homme de sa vie l'attendait. Durant ce chemin qui lui paraissait long, Steve se remémora du début. Du début de leur amitié. Du début de leur relation. Ô qu'il aimait Tony Stark et ça bien avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Au départ, c'était plutôt de l'admiration que le blond ressentait envers ce génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope mais après l'avoir côtoyé, c'est rapidement devenu quelque chose de plus fort...de l'amour. Steve se souvenait avoir été extrêmement paniqué quand il avait découvert ses sentiments pour Tony. Lui amoureux de Stark? Impossible! Il était trop emmerdeur, trop narcissique, trop...lui. La bannière étoilée avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter pourtant il s'y était fait. Mais jamais ô grand jamais il ne se serait douter que c'était réciproque. Pourtant ça l'était. Le grand Tony Stark, le célèbre playboy était totalement épris de Steve Rogers. Malheureusement... Qui avait fait le premier pas? Tony aurait répondu lui (sans modestie). Steve, lui, aurait rougit et aurait dit que ça importait peu, que le plus important était qu'ils soient (enfin) ensemble! Et c'étaient eux deux qui avaient fait ce p* de premier pas! Après s'être foncé dedans dans les couloirs, ils ont tout simplement sauté sur les lèvres de l'autre, n'en pouvant plus de garder tout cet amour secret. Voilà comment Tony Stark et Steve Rogers s'étaient mis ensemble. Après ce long baiser dans les couloirs sombres de la base Avengers. Steve s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était l'un de ses jours préférés. Celui-là et celui où il avait fait sa demande à Tony. À la fin d'un parfait dîner au chandelles, le Captain s'était agenouillé et avait prononcé cette phrase tant émouvante que bouleversante:

 _\- Tony Stark, veux-tu m'épouser?_ Le brun avait mis tellement de temps à répondre que Steve commençait à douter mais Tony lui avait sauté juste après et l'avais couvert de baiser sur tout le visage, répétant des _«oui! »_ à maintes reprises. Cap se rappelera à jamais de cette soirée inoubliable qui avait avait changé le cours de leurvies à tous les deux. Il...

Steve sortir de ses pensées quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. S'il la traverse, sa vie sera totalement différente. S'il la traverse, il deviendra Steve Stark-Rogers.

 _\- Prêt?_ Questionne Natasha avec un sourire, resserrant sa prise sur la main du blond.

Steve hoche la tête sans hésiter. Cette décision, il l'avait déjà prise depuis bien longtemps. Il voulait se marier à son âme-sœur, l'homme qu'il aimera à jamais, qui se trouvait derrière ces portes. Quand on les ouvrit, la musique caractériel du mariage vint à ses oreilles mais plus rien n'importait à Steve. Plus rien à part le magnifique brun qui était debout, à quelques mètres plus loin, devant l'autel. Les jambes de Steve tremblèrent et il dût faire un effort pour marcher normalement. Tony l'éblouissait. Le milliardaire était définitivement trop sexy dans ce costume gris à trois pièces. Ses cheveux étaient, comme à son habitude, légèrement en bataille mais c'est ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy aux yeux de Steve.

Il se retint du mieux qu'il pû pour ne pas pleurer et marcha au rythme de la chanson avec Natasha. Steve sourit grandement à tous leurs amis qui assistent à leur mariage. Les Avengers, les X-Men, même les Gardiens de la Galaxie étaient là!

Arrivé face à Tony, Steve lui attrapa les deux mains tandis que Natasha rejoignait sa place aux côtés de Bruce. Les yeux bleus de Steve étaient larmoyants et Tony lâche un petit rire, se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et lui arracher ce putain de costume qui lui allait à la perfection. Derrière eux, près du prêtre, Bucky et Rhodey gardaient précieusement les alliances, un sourire tout simplement heureux sur leurs visages.

 _\- Et maintenant l'échange des alliances!_ Déclare le prêtre, se tournant vite vers les témoins pour ensuite regarder les futurs mariés. _Tony Stark, voulez-vous prendre Steve Rogers pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse_ (Tony émit un petit gloussement) _comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_ _\- Je le veux!_ Répondit Tony un peu brusquement, Steve ria et passa la bague, que lui avait passé Bucky, sur l'annuaire gauche de Tony.

 _\- Steve Rogers, voulez-vous prendre Tony Stark pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_

 _\- Je le veux._ Répond à son tour Steve, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Il aperçoit même Tony pleurer quand celui place la bague sur son annuaire.

 _\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont donnés, je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié._ Lâche le prêtre à Tony.

Ce dernier se rue automatiquement sur son désormais mari et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Steve répondit au baiser avec passion et plaça ses mains sur la nuque de Tony. Ils furent acclamer par un torrent d'applaudissements et se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

Main dans la main, Steve et Tony couraient l'allée, des pétales de fleurs volant partout autour eux. C'était si romantique. À la sortie de l'église, une limousine les attendait pour les amener dans la salle de fête.

 _\- Tu es tellement sexy Steve que j'ai envie de faire l'amour tout de suite, maintenant._ Marmonne Tony, la tête dans le cou de son partenaire alors que le véhicule démarrait.

Steve laissa échapper contre sa volonté un gémissement quand Tony lui suça la peau du cou.

 _\- Plus tard, Tony, je te promets. Attend que la fête soit finie et tu n'oubliera jamais cette nuit._ Chuchote d'un voix suave le blond et Tony en gémit de désir, il durcissait à chacune des paroles de son mari.

Mais malheureusement pour Tony, ils arrivèrent assez vite à la salle où tout les invités étaient déjà là. Steve et Tony devaient vraiment remercié Pepper pour le magnifique travail qu'elle avait fait. Les deux amoureux l'avaient choisi pour qu'elle organise leur mariage et c'était juste parfait... Pepper était tellement doué, elle méritait plus que de simples remerciements.

D'ailleurs, ce fut elle qui les accueili à peine furent-ils entrer, et la directrice de Stark Industries se retrouva écrasé par Steve et Tony qui lui murmurait des merci à chaque seconde.

 _\- Ce que tu as fais est juste parfait Pepper!_ S'exclame Tony, Steve approuvant vivement. La blonde rougit légèrement et bafouilla:

 _\- C..ce n'est rien..Je suis heureuse pour vous. Bref,_ _je vais aller...voir Rhodes._

Steve et Tony échangent un sourire en observant Pepper s'éloigner, faisant claquer ses talons contre le sol.

 _\- Félicitations vous deux!_ Les jeunes mariés se retrouvèrent engloutis par tout ce monde qui voulait les câliner et leur donner un bonne claque dans le dos. Même si c'était très gentil de leur part, c'était un peu ennuyant et répétitif.

Assis à leur tables, Steve et Tony dégustaient leur repas avec satisfaction. Leur table était au milieu de la pièce de sorte à ce qu'ils voyent tous le monde. Sam, Bucky, Natasha et Bruce était la table voisine de droite et Clint, Pietro, Wanda, Vision de gauche. Les autres étaient un peu plus éparpillés.

Bucky tapa sa cuillère contre sa flûte de champagne, faisant alors un bruit qui fit taire tout les voix et rapportait l'attention sur toi. Il se racla la gorge.

 _\- Si, aujourd'hui on est tous réuni ici, c'est pour célébrer la magnifique union de Tony et de Steve! Je vais plutôt faire mon discours sur Steve parce qu'il est mon ami de toujours et qu'il est moins chieur que Tony._ Des rires fusèrent et Stark fit semblant d'être offusqué. _Alors, Steve et moi on se connait depuis très très longtemps et on a toujours été là pour l'autre. À l'époque, c'était moi qui le protégeait des méchants et puis j'ai été pris à l'armée._ _Quand Steve est venu me sauver, j'ai d'abord_ _cru rêver, quoi c'est vrai! Avant il était minuscule et tout maigrichon et puis il est devenu si grand, si musclé. J'avoue avoir été un peu dégoûté en le voyant. Je partais quelque temps et voilà ce qu'il se passait pendant mon absence!_ _Puis le temps a passé, des événements se sont déroulés et malgré tout ça, Steve a toujours là pour moi et c'est pourquoi je l'aime. Il sera toujours là pour les personnes qu'il aime, même s'ils ont fait les pires conneries, Steve sera à leur côtés. Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin marié à Tony parce qu'il te rend toi heureux et que c'est tout ce que je_ souhaite. Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et Steve se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers son meilleur ami, les larmes aux yeux.

Après leur longue étreinte, Bucky pleurait légèrement et Sam ne se priva de se moquer du brun, avant de l'embrasser certes. Steve retourna près de son mari et essuya d'un revers de main les quelques larmes qui avaient coulés.

Rhodey et Pepper étaient les seuls debout à présent et Tony savait qu'il allait y passer.

 _\- Tout d'abord, je voulais dire encore félicitations aux mariés._ Dit Rhodes avant de sourire malicieusement à son ami. Tony avala difficilement, il se demandait ce que ces deux gus lui avaient préparé et il appréhendait un peu.

 _\- Vous savez, les discours c'est pas mon truc, c'est plutôt le style de Pepper._ Commença Rhodes et c'est seulement maintenant que Tony remarqua la petite télécommande noir qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Le milliardaire pâlit brusquement, sachant exactement ce que James Rhodes lui avait préparé. _Moi j'aime les photos, c'est pourquoi on va regarder toutes celles qui trace la vie de notre très chère Tony Stark. Commençons par le commencement!_

Le militaire appuya sur la télécommande et l'écran géant, jusqu'alors inactif, s'alluma et une photo d'un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture apparu. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que c'était Tony Stark bébé.

 _\- Avant tout je souhaitais remercier Pepper et Clint pour m'avoir aider à fouiller dans les vieux albums des Stark. Merci vous deux._ Rhodes les applaudit suivit par les invités puis reporta son attention sur les photos tandis que le concerné fusillait Legolas du regard. _À ce moment-là, Tony n'était âgé que de quelques minutes et jamais personne n'aurait cru qu'il deviendrait notre narcissique préféré et qu'il serait aussi riche que les Kardashian._ Les invités rièrent et Rhodes changea de photo. C'était celle d'un bambin d'un an qui jouait avec son doudou.

Les photos défilèrent les unes après les autres et provoquèrent toutes des rires et des sourires. La photo d'un Tony se faisant gifler par une jolie demoiselle avait fait, bizarrement, éclater de rire tout le monde. Mais la dernière photo était, sans aucun doute, la plus magnifique et la meilleure de toutes. C'était une de Steve et Tony devant l'autel, main dans la main, lls se regardaient avec l'amour le plus profond qu'il existe et c'était ça qui rendait la photo si authentique et si belle.

 _\- Alors écoute-moi attentivement Tony, tu l'as enfin trouvé ton âme-sœur alors ne fait pas de conneries, hein. Parce que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble et que vous vous aimez à en crever._ Finit Rhodes d'un air émotif. Comme Bucky, Rhodey se retrouva étouffer dans les bras de son ami. Pepper tourna la tête pour faire disparaître discrètement la larme qui était tombée.

Pepper se tenait droite, comme à son habitude, et un doux sourire était sur ses lèvres roses.

 _\- Je ne vais pas être très longue, je vais juste dire l'essentiel. Quand je t'ai connu, Tony, tu étais ce playboy charmant, allergique aux relations et te voir marier maintenant me paraît presque irréel. Mais je sais que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus le même homme, que tu as grandi et mûri, un peu_ _tardivement._ Pepper lâche un léger rire alors que tous les regards étaient sur elle. _Je ne ne peux qu'être heureuse pour toi et Steve parce que l'amour que vous éprouver l'un pour l'autre est vrai, beau et irremplaçable. Il te rend heureux et tu le rend heureux, c'est le plus important. Certaines personnes l'oublier mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine avec toi Tony, c'est que quand tu as décidé d'aimer sincèrement une personne, tu le fais pour toujours._

Les applaudissements retentirent bruyamment dans la pièce et de nouveau, Pepper essuya les gouttes sur ses joues.

 _\- Merci Pepper. Pour tout._ Tony enlaça longuement son amie, son ex-compagne, sa secrétaire et sa confidente. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle dans n'importe quel situation, qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait et c'est pour ça qu'il l'adorait.

La musique emplissait la salle et les invités dégustaient le délicieux gâteau qu'avait coupé quelques instants plus tôt Steve et Tony.

 _\- Alors Mr Stark-Rogers, cette soirée?_ Chuchote doucement la voix de Tony à l'oreille du blond.

 _\- Parfaite. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir enfin pour mari cet idiot au bouc._ Répond avec un sourire Steve.

 _\- Cet idiot au bouc qui te trouve atrocement sexy avec du gâteau au coin des lèvres._ Avant que Steve n'ai pu faire quelque chose, Tony s'était approché et avait léché le petit morceau. En s'élognant, il portait un sourire satisfait.

Le gâteau terminé, les mariés ouvrirent le bal avec un slow sur la chanson _**Soldier**_ de _**Gavin DeGraw.**_

 _ **Where did all the people go?**_

 _ **They got scared when the lights went low.**_

 _ **I'll get you through it nice and slow,**_

 _ **When the world's spinning out of control**_.

Steve et Tony dansaient lentement sur la piste, sous les regards émus de tous leurs proches amis. La main de Tony caressait la nuque du Captain alors que celle du blond serrait fermement sa taille.

 _ **Afraid of what they might lose**_

 _ **Might get scraped or they might get bruised.**_

 _ **You could beg them, what's the use?**_ _ **That's why it's called a moment of truth.**_

Ils dansaient sous la lumière qui les suivaient comme une ombre. On pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient dans leurs yeux et dans leurs énormes sourires.

 _ **I'll get it if you need it,**_

 _ **I'll search if you don't see it,**_

 _ **You're thirsty, I'll be rain,**_

 _ **You get hurt, I'll take your pain.**_

 _ **I know you don't believe**_ **it**

 _ **But I said it and I still mean it,**_

 _ **When you heard what I told you,**_

 _ **When you get worried I'll be your soldier.**_

Bientôt, d'autres couples vinrent se mêler à eux, Sam et Bucky, Natasha et Bruce, Clint et Pietro, Wanda et Vision...

 _ **Funny when times get hard,**_

 _ **At the last moment when you're supposed to charge,**_

 _ **Always on the longest yard,**_

 _ **Oh, they feel their feet getting cold.**_

 _ **Hiding here, hiding there,**_

 _ **Find them underneath the stairs,**_

 _ **People hiding everywhere,**_

 _ **Trying to be still like a stone.**_

Mais malgré tous ces gens, les plus beaux et les plus amoureux en cet instant étaient Steve et Tony. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'amour puissante et authentique. Jamais ils n'avaient éprouvé quelque chose de la sorte..

 _ **I'll get it if you need it,**_

 _ **I'll search if you can't see it,**_

 _ **You're thirsty, I'll be rain,**_

 _ **You get hurt, I'll take your pain.**_

 _ **I know you don't believe it,**_

 _ **But I said it and I still mean it,**_

 _ **When you heard what I told you,**_

 _ **When you get worried I'll be your soldier.**_

Tony passa une douce main sur la joue de son partenaire dont les yeux scintillaient, comme des étoiles..

 _ **My aim is so true,**_

 _ **I wanna show you,**_

 _ **I'll try forever,**_

 _ **I'm never gonna say "surrender"**_

Steve sourit et caresse de son pouce la cou de son mari. Il colle tout son corps contre celui de Tony mais ne brise pas le contact de leur yeux.

 _ **I'll get it if you need it,**_

 _ **I'll search if you can't see it,**_

 _ **You're thirsty, I'll be rain,**_

 _ **You get hurt, I'll take your pain.**_

 _ **I know you don't believe it,**_

 _ **But I said it and I still mean it,**_

 _ **When you heard what I told you,**_

 _ **When you get worried I'll be your soldier.**_

Le bleu et le brun se mélangent parfaitement et un voile se plaça sur leurs yeux avant de devenir une seul et unique larme qui descend le long de leur joues.

 _ **I'll be your**_ **soldier**

 _ **Well I'll be, oh I'll be your**_ **soldier**

 _ **I'll be your soldier**_

Tony et Steve approchèrent leurs visages avant de sceller leur lèvres en un baiser passionné. Un baiser promettant un amour éternel...

 _ **THE END**_

 **TADAAAM! C'était ma première fanfiction et avoir vos avis me feraient très plaisir. En tout cas, je suis plutôt fier de cette OS et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu aussi. Bisous à vous**

 **Estella.**


End file.
